


Two Faces

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Thor finds out your secret betrayal.





	Two Faces

When Thor lost Loki to Thanos, he went berserk. He killed everyone in his path. He drank all day and night until he passed out for hours. Then, when he woke, he repeated his actions. He was unhinged. He was broken and hurt. He couldn’t fathom the thought of Loki truly being gone this time. He couldn’t fathom that you were responsible for Loki’s death.

Of course, Thor never knew that you were behind Loki’s death. You were well trained in the art of betrayal and secrets; being the double agent. You had joined Thanos’s side years ago, when Gamora was still training to become the deadly assassin that she was today. You trained gloriously with both of his daughters.

Until you had ran right into Tony Stark’s arms one afternoon. You had been ordered to scale earth and plan an attack. You were to become friendly with the earthlings. Of course, running into the man whom started the Avengers had been completely unplanned. But Tony was delirious. He hired you with the first hour of conversation you had with him.

Within the week, you had met every single Avengers that resides in the tower, plus Scott and Hope. You learned that Clint had a secret family that lived on a farm. You learned about Tony’s proposal to Pepper. You learned that Bucky Barnes was the famed Winter Soldier.

You even became close with Thor and Jane Foster. However, Jane had left Thor to pursue a career in psychics. You assumed Jame was insane for breaking up with a literal god. But hey, you ere no person to judge others.

It’s been a year after you had first infiltrated the tower and became friends with everyone. Often times, you would cook meals for the gang and lounge around playing games or watching movies on Netflix with them, You knew you were in deep shit, however, if any of them even suspected you of your betrayal.

You had the tower to yourself on a Wednesday night. The others were drawn to a short assignment across the country and would be returning within the end of the week. However, Tuesday night. you were on the radio, speaking with Covus Glaive, Thanos’s right hand man.

“Report.”

Wiping a hand down your face, you sighed into the phone. “It’s succeeding better than I ever imagined, Covus.”

“Does the Lightning God know of your secret? DO any of them suspect of whom your loyalty lay?”

“Of course not.” You shook your head, unaware that there had been another presence in the compound. “Loki’s imprisonment was claimed as a missing persons; Odinson still assumes he will return.”

“Pitiful god.” Covus snarled in your ear.

“Indeed, sir.” You replied. “How is our famed prisoner doing?”

“Shameful.” Covus spat out. “Little progress has been made. But Thanos will crack him soon enough.”

“Ever though about capturing Odinson as well? He’s hardly a smart man.”

“Soon.” With that, the phone clicked and you set your phone on the coffee table in front of you. A sudden cough by the entry way caused your heart rate to speed. Turning around, you felt the color drain from your face. “Thor.”

“So.” Thor blinked, eyes already sparking with electricity. “You’re not one of us, after all. Huh?” You stood up in a panic as Thor quickly strode over to you, carelessly tossing the couch aside as if it weighed nothing. “Where is my brother? My people?”

“You don’t have to do this.” You stuttered out. “Thor, it’s not what you think!”

“You’re a traitor to us.” he snarled. You involuntarily shivered as he took another step toward you. “The Avengers are my family and I vowed to protect them; I assumed Loki had died when Thanos strangled him in front of me on that ship. He’s alive?”

“Barely.” you blinked.

 “Where is my brother?”

“The ruins of Titan.” you cowered against the wall as he trapped you with his arms. His blue eyes still buzzing with electricity. 

“I should kill you right here and now.” he growled. “But I won’t. You’ll have the team to deal with. I have a brother to save and you’re going to take me to him, Y/N. Now.”


End file.
